


Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - Lotor, backstory

by Quillaninc



Series: Drabble/Ficlets by Request [3]
Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillaninc/pseuds/Quillaninc





	Ficlet/Drabble Prompt - Lotor, backstory

For the first six years, his father had been just a shadowy figure, fearsome and deadly but safely somewhere outside the Queen's palatial apartments.

Then death came, all clawing hands and cruel laughter, and security degenerated into a second by second life ricocheting between fear and uncertainty. He learnt soon enough the things that made his father pleased with him, and the things that would earn him a random object hurled in his direction.

Slowly – piece by piece, day by day – that little kernel that had been his soul leached away under the King's withering care, until eventually it had disappeared altogether.


End file.
